


The Moment of Truth.

by RunawayWhispers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Break Up, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWhispers/pseuds/RunawayWhispers
Summary: “Does it really have to end this way?”Viktor wasn’t aware he had been the one to speak until the words were out of his mouth. The silence had been broken, with a question that had plagued both of their minds since the decision had been made.Yuri breathed in deeply as his eyes fell to look at his fingers which gripped the railing bar. The metal was cold against his skin. He couldn’t help but hope the numbing in his fingertips would spread. Yuri’s eyes closed before he finally spoke.“Goodbye Viktor.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's very late so apologies for any typos or mistakes!!

Viktor stood facing Yuri, the cold wind of the night nipping at his nose as they avoided eye contact with each other.  The moonlight’s reflection was glimmering in the water beneath them, the ripples making the pattern move with grace. The silver haired man was mesmerized at how much the sight reminded him of Yuri skating.

Viktor’s bags sat at his feet; the majority of his costumes had already been shipped out back to his home, leaving only a few personal belongings for Viktor to bring home with him. They included a photo of Mikkachan; his late four-legged companion, a scrapbook of his and Yuri’s relationship and a recipe for Pork Cutlet bowls Hiroko gave to him as a parting gift.

“Does it really have to end this way?”

Viktor wasn’t aware he had been the one to speak until the words were out of his mouth. The silence had been broken, with a question that had plagued both of their minds since the decision had been made.

Yuri breathed in deeply as his eyes fell to look at his fingers which gripped the railing bar. The metal was cold against his skin. He couldn’t help but hope the numbing in his fingertips would spread. Yuri’s eyes closed before he finally spoke.

“Goodbye Viktor.”

Viktor’s head whipped around to face his now ex-lover in disbelief. The response from Yuri was one Viktor had only experienced in his darkest of nightmares, just before his lover would wake him up, kiss him on the nose and assure him that he could never utter such blasphemy. _Wake me up Yuri, I can’t live on if this is my new reality._

“Why Yuri?” he demanded, his knees feeling weak. He grabbed hold of the railing, steadying himself for the conversation to follow. He couldn’t believe that this was how it was going to end. He’d imagined living with Yuri for the rest of his life. Growing old together and raising kids. After that they’d finally retire, retreating to a life of comfort. They’d be with each other till the day Viktor would die.

With a pained expression, Yuri turned to face the man who he could no longer call his. The man was dressed in his black trench coat, his black slacks and loathers. From a distance, Viktor looked like his usual handsome self. Up close however, Yuri could see the misplaced buttons, the wrinkles in his trousers and the scuffs on his shoes. The younger man noticed how undone Viktor looked. How tired he was under his energetic facade.

“You know why Viktor.” Yuri forced himself to say, despite the urge in his heart to grab the taller man and beg for him to stay. With reluctance, the younger boy pulled out a folded outfit from out of his bag. The costume he had performed EROS in was offered back to the owner.

Viktor stared at Yuri, his eyes beginning to sting with tears building up. The silver haired man had already cried too many times today; he was shocked he had any tears left. “This is what you really want?” he asked solemnly, stepping closer towards the younger man, shortening the distance between them.

“Of course not,” spat Yuri. His eyes burned with rage at the suggestion. He wouldn’t nothing more than to take Viktor back to his bed and cuddle their lives away. He wanted to leave the world behind as he made a new life. That however, was a dream, a mere fantasy, and it was time to face the truth. “I love you Viktor, more than anything in the world, but that doesn’t mean we can continue on this way.”

Viktor ripped of his gloves and placed his index finger underneath Yuri’s chin. He gently guided the younger boy towards him. The familiarity of the action tugged on his heartstrings. The thought that he was never to be able to touch this beautiful man again after tonight brought a horrendous dread along with it.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri whispered, so quiet that Viktor had thought it had been stolen by a breeze of air. “We both know that this is the end Viktor.”

The silver haired man looks deep into Yuri’s eyes, the chocolate colored iris’s drawing him closer. His gaze lowered slowly, taking in the beautiful sight of Yuri’s eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks as he closed his eyelids.  Viktor wanted to scream, cry, shout, or even beg for Yuri to ask him to stay. That one simple word, and everything would be okay again. They could work things out; they could overcome their problems and find their way to being happy again. They could be together.

But that was a mere fantasy, and it was time to face the truth.

Viktor leaned towards the shorter man, pushing his own firm lips on the chapped ones in front of him. The kiss was slow, with tender movements and an underlying need to make it last longer than time itself. Viktor placed his hands on Yuri’s hips, pulling the black haired beauty closer to him. The shorter of the two wrapped his arms around the taller one’s neck, dragging him further into the kiss. The salt from their tears mixed, adding to the bitterness of the situation.

Their lips separated momentarily, only to reconnect with a fierce wave of passion. Viktor slammed Yuri against the railing, trapping him between the metal bar and his own body. Yuri groaned at the impact, threading his fingers through Viktor’s hair and tugging it harshly.

Without a second thought, the older man pulled his lips away, his face centimeters away from Yuri’s. He softly glided his fingertip over the younger man’s lips. “Keep it.” He whispered. “My Prince.”

With that, he relieved Yuri of entrapment and returned to his bags. Having picked up the final reminders of what had made him so happy through the past years, he began walking.

“Let me come with you to the airport?” Yuri begged, the desperation caused his voice to tremble.

Viktor halted in his path, but refused to turn around.

“Goodbye Yuri.”


End file.
